A Princess in an All Boys School
by mayaisnumber1
Summary: AU Hyuuga Hinata was forced to enter an All Boys School after being unable to fulfill her task. She got into the delinquent class where she meets people that. . . may not be so bad after all. Naruto x Hinata x Kiba
1. Class of Idiots

Summary: Hyuuga Neji was forced to enter the infamous All-Boys school with his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata…… if you don't see what's wrong with that sentence, please read veeeryy slowly

**Summary: **Hyuuga Neji was forced to enter the infamous All-Boys school with his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata…… if you don't see what's wrong with that sentence, please read veeeryy slowly.

**Author's note: **Hello, you guys! Hope you're doing well today… Anyway, just to remind you, if ever you're looking forward for the next chapter or you want me to be very detailed, please don't expect too much from me. I'm a very lazy bastard, you see… But if give me lots of encouragement then I guarantee that I'd do my very best. (Well yeah, I'm a narcissistic bastard, too) So anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

--

'_Thinking'_

**Emphasis**

--

"In that case, Hinata, I've decided. Because you won't fulfill your task a female Hyuuga and marry a worthy man to take my position. Then, you, Hyuuga Hinata are to become a worthy man yourself!"

'_W-… What the hell are you talking about, F-Father?'_

--

"I-I'm so n-nervous," she whispered to herself as she tried to ease her beating heart. Here she was in another ridiculously long limo of theirs, her cousin seating right across her, and they were heading to the prestigious All-Boys school in this town.

This would seem perfectly normal except… One, her cousin _hates _her. Two, she's not going there for a lovely visit, she's going there because she would be _studying_. So when I said, heading to the prestigious All-Boys school, I meant _Hinata's_ studying to the_ All-boy's _school. I repeat, _All-Boy's _school.

And yes, Hyuuga Hinata's a girl.

In the male uniform.

With the short hair-cut.

And chest binds suffocating her.

The reason behind that would probably be because of her father's dumb requirements. Why did they have to abide according to the archaic laws of the Hyuuga clan anyway?! It was so… prejudiced!

Only males are allowed to take the position of Head of the Hyuuga clan.

So not fair.

"We're here." Her cousin, Hyuuga Neji informed her. She jumped slightly by the sudden sound he made. Her lavender eyes scanned through the tinted windows and unconsciously sighed.

How was she supposed to keep up with this?

The enormous gates opened automatically as they went out of the limo. Slowly, the two started walking the long path towards the school building. (Do you know how much of a pain it is to drive a very, very, very, _very _long limo into a road and turn back without squashing the grass at each side of the path? Yes, it is very painful.)

On their way, they noticed from a short distance a narrow alley just between the two school buildings. Although Neji decided to ignore this scenario, Hinata couldn't help but watch.

"Whaddya mean you refuse to give it! Pay up!"

"I-I told you I don't have any money. Y-You guys are going to be in big trouble after I-…"

"What did you say?! Did you think we're going to let you off easy because of _that_ damn excuse?"

"That's why you guys are considered the junk class! You're all just here to cause trouble! You're all useless—"

"You bastard…" A fist was sent across the face of the shortest individual as a brown haired kid stomped on his lounged figure alongside his companion, a kid with a purple line painted at the side of his face, laughed as they completely took over the fight.

"Kiba, Kankurou, let's go." The blonde, who seemed to be the person just standing by, said suddenly and started walking towards the back of the school, grinning foolishly. "What?! This rich brat's got something good, you know! Just look at his damn shoes, man!" The person addressed as Kiba whined and started tapping the victim's feet lightly.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's go!" Rolling his cerulean blue eyes, he chuckled afterwards and gave his friends a push towards the back once again. The two of course left, pouting and complaining about how "he's always like this" and how "he's always hungry."

But then Hinata saw it perfectly. Once his friends turned their backs, his big foxy grin was replaced with a serious frown. And Hinata could read it. His lips that clearly whispered something unexpected from a delinquent.

"_Sorry."_

But even if it was nice of him to apologize, Hinata still wished she wouldn't have to associate with those guys.

--

"… Therefore, as the head of the Hyuuga Clan proposed, Hyuuga Neji, you are assigned to Class 2-A while Hyuuga Hinata, you are assigned to Class 2-G." Said the woman with the giant chest. "Also, I have been informed about your situation, Hinata. In any case, just let me know if you need anything."

"Y-Y-Yes...!" She replied timidly and followed her cousin out the office.

She followed him and followed him. In fact, she was too amazed that Neji actually knew where he was going and didn't even stop for a bit. She was too surprised she didn't even realize that they were already in front of Neji's classroom.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, not paying her another glance at all. It was like he completely ignored her existence.

Anyway, she needs to find her classroom soon, so… She looked at the sign boards and read them slowly. Class 2-A. Class 2-B. Class 2-C. Class 2-D. She turned to a corner. Class 2-E. Class 2-F. Class 1-A. Class… Wait a minute.

Where the hell is Class 2-G?

Hinata saw a nearby student who just happened to pass by. "E-E-Excuse me, do you k-know where C-Class 2-G is?"

"I-IF UZUMAKI NARUTO SENT YOU, I'M SORRY!!"

"N-No, y-you're misunderstanding, I'm not... I-I'm just trying to…"

Immediately, the student ran away, leaving Hinata even more clueless. Bit in the meantime, she decided to give it another try. This time, a teacher passed by.

"E-Excuse me, _Sensei_. Do you know where Class 2-G—"

Unfortunately, the teacher ran away again. Hyuuga Hinata soon realized that at the mention of Class 2-G, people cower down in either fear or repugnance. Not a good sign.

But she resolved that she would not jump into conclusions until she sees it for herself so, she tapped a nearby adult at the end of the hall. "W-Would you please tell me w-where Class 2-G is?"

'_If this one runs, I'm gonna grab his feet._'

"Ah. Class 2-G? Sure, I'm on my way there right now, so it's no trouble at all."

"T-Thank you." Hinata swore she felt a breeze of relief blow against her. Finally.

--

"Anyway, you must be a transferee, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"I see. Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm in charge of Class 2-G, in case you were wondering."

At any rate, Hinata noticed how they were walking too far from the Classrooms now. Maybe Class 2-G's a special class?

--

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei, w-where are w-we g-g-going?" She asked nervously. Perhaps maybe because they're now at the backyard of the school and Hinata guessed that there was _no way _a classroom would be outside the school building.

"Eh? Didn't you say you were in Class 2-G? Well I'm taking you there."

"O… Okay."

--

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kakashi-sensei. A-Are you implying that Class 2-G… is inside this r-rundown building?"

"Yeah, so?"

'_You've gotta be kidding me.'_

"A-Are you sure?! A-Are you positively sure?!"

"Yeah."

Now Hinata was more than skeptical. What could a classroom be doing in a completely secluded, abandoned, ugly building like this? Or maybe… there wasn't a classroom to begin with?

Hinata slowly walked away.

"Ah, hey! Where are you going, 'Transfer student'-san?"

'_Far away. Very far away._'

--

For the time being, Hinata would definitely not jump into conclusions. But in case, the weird, masked guy goes beyond her 2 meter radius rule, she will simply scream.

"Well, we're here."

'_This ugly door couldn't possibly be the one, right? This building couldn't possibly be a part of the prestigious school they blabber about, right? This Hatake couldn't possible be a teacher from a school with high standards, right?'_

"I-I see." She replied sheepishly and waited for him to open the door.

Hinata could imagine it now. 16 year old girl pretending to be a guy in an All-Boys School raped by middle-aged masked perverted teacher.

'_Well… the bright side of this would be if I die then I wouldn't have to hear Father's lousy lecture.' _

"I thought you weren't going to show up at all!"

"Well, it's not like he'd teach us anything even if he was here."

"Sensei, who's that?"

'_What the hell, so it _is _a classroom!!'_

Although it did appear that way, it was far from what she imagined. The desks were a mess and there were pieces of junk everywhere! Most of the students were fooling around but as soon as they saw Hinata, they fell into silence.

"My… My name is… M-My…" Hinata started to panic. The cold atmosphere felt like it was overwhelming her. How could her father pay so high for this pathetic classroom? She felt her knees tremble. Were men this scary… even if they're just looking?

They didn't look happy. Nor mad. But somehow it felt apprehensive.

"M-My name i-is…" '_No good.'_

Hinata started running away.

"Ah, wait! 'Transfer student'-san! Where are you going again?"

"T-T-Toilet!!"

"Ah… okaaay!"

That was a lousy excuse but at least he let her run away. How could her father let her be exposed to such an indecent environment! Did her father hate her that much after accidentally saying "hideous" to her ex-fiancé? But still this was way too much.

As Hinata blindly ran at the backyard, her eyes getting teary; she felt fatigued from both the running exercise and the burden she was carrying as a heir. However, she did not stop sprinting, because while running away from the room felt like running away from her fate—as Neji would call it.

She didn't even want to become the heir why the heck should she do this?

_Thud!!_

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-I-I'm so sorry!!" Hinata instantly apologized after bumping to a random guy.

"That's okay." Or maybe a not so random guy.

She looked at him. A bright grin and chaotic blonde hair. "Where are you going? Oh, maybe you're in Class 2-A! You look smart. Are you smart? Man, it's hot outside. Hey, maybe you'd like to come to our classroom. It's a bit messy but it's certainly much better than Class 2-A. So?"

'_Wow… he's… obnoxious. But anyway, what am I doing? I won't let Father even have the chance to scold me. No matter what class I'm in, I'm gonna show everyone I'm a worthy heir!!'_

"I-I'm not from Class 2-A." She said. "I'm from Class 2-G!"

He blinked for a moment but afterwards resumed in grinning at her. He placed her arm around her shoulders like they were buddies or something. "Well what are you doing out here? Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. Hm, maybe Kakashi-sensei isn't there yet. He's pretty irresponsible. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! You're bound to remember it since I'm popular around this school. Heh! But anyway, let's go!"

"O… Okay."

--

Soon, Hinata was back at the ugly door of the classroom.

"Welcome to our kingdom!!" Naruto said in a funny voice, bowed, and opened the door.

"Hey, do you have some money? Lend me!" "Oh man, these muffins are awesome. Muffins rule!" "OW! Shikamaru! Your hair stabbed me, man." "Kiba, you're dog's shitting on your bag." "Hey, look at this hot babe in the CD cover." "Sensei, You're not being a good example for us you know. But anyway, lemme see!" "Listen, listen, I bought stockings just because there's this leggy chick at the wrapper. Can you believe it?!" "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "So how many girls are you going out with this time?"

As Hinata expected, it was still noisy. Although this time, the teacher seemed to be playing around as well. "Woh, you're back, 'Transfer student'-san. Feel free to sit anywhere you want." Hatake Kakashi greeted, smiling beneath his suspicious mask and resuming to show off his brand new CD to his students.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Introduce yourself to us!" Naruto gave her a slight push.

"M-M-My name is… My name is… Hyuuga…" She whispered. She felt the heavy atmosphere again. They were staring at her intently and for a split second, the thought of running away once more crossed her mind.

"That won't do!! HEY, don't you know how to introduce yourself properly? You gotta shout your name and MAKE THEM remember it! COME ON, BE A MAN!!"

'_That sounded aggressive but it cheered me up a little I guess.'_

"M-My… My name is Hyuuga Hinata…"

"LOUDER!!" Everybody laughed. "Hey, you're being mean to him, Naruto!" "Aww, he looks like he's gonna cry." "KYAHAHAHAHAA!"

'_I am _not _crying! Jeez. Quiet down for a bit, I'm trying my best here, you know. What are you laughing for?'_

"M-My name is H-Hyuuga…"

"LOUDEERR!!" "Oh so he's a Hyuuga." "He must be pretty rich." "Meh. Isn't he supposed to be in Class 2-A? The Hyuuga clan is known for their superiority, right?"

'_Darn it. Will you guys quit side-commenting? I can't finish!!'_

"M-My…"

"**LOUUUDEEEERR!!**"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT, DAMN IT!! MY NAME IS HYUUGA HINATA, I'M A FAILURE, MY FATHER HATES ME, I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HYUUGA HEAD AND MAKE MY FATHER BOW DOWN TO ME!!"

Once again, silence plagued the classroom. Everybody was in shock, including the speaker herself. She had just let herself snap.

'_Oh shit.'_

If her father hears about this, her life was over. Hyuuga Hinata had never felt so embarrassed before. For sure, this little speech of hers— which was meant to be kept in her mind until now—would instantly reach her father's prying spies and then her father and then she dies.

And then…

Laughter?

"BWAHAHA!! Man, you're pretty funny!" "He kinda reminds me of Naruto, doesn't he?" "I didn't know there was a Hyuuga like this!"

"So, Hyuuga…" The brown-haired guy Hinata saw at the front building called out and grinned at her. The what appeared to be his dog barked at her as if greeting her as well. "Nice to meetcha! The name's Inuzuka Kiba."

Somehow after her introduction, everything seemed to lighten up in Hinata's point of view. Seeing everyone smiling and grinning at her and Naruto feeling proud for her.

"N-N-Nice to meet you, I-Inuzuka-kun." She smiled sheepishly and turned to everyone in class. "N-Nice to meet you, everyone!"

--

Meanwhile… at Class 2-A…

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. The next leader of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san." A pale guy with dark hair stood up and smiled at him. "My name is Sai. I'm the class president if you're wondering." Afterwards, Sai reached out his hand, expecting a handshake from the transfer student.

Of course, Hyuuga Neji declined. He ignored him, but Sai continued to smile. "Excuse me for my ignorance, but I've heard that the Hyuuga clan's next head would be the first daughter of the current Hyuuga leader. Am I right, Hyuuga-san?"

Sai earned a glare but continued provoking him anyway. "You must be the son of the previous leader who mysteriously died. Then, doesn't that make you completely worthless now?"

Both of them engaged to a glaring contest while everybody else didn't care.

Anyone would think that victory was leaning so closely to Sai's side but Hyuuga Neji seemed to have something up his sleeve.

"Sai, isn't it?" Neji spoke in such an arrogant way, smirking. "If I'm not mistaken, you're that person who keeps on challenging Uchiha Sasuke from Class 2-G and eventually, keeps losing."

The subtle fight was getting interesting for Class 2-A.

"Losing to somebody from Class 2-G, isn't that humiliating?"

The slight frown was now evident on Sai's face.

"Please stop." Another guy stood. Neji was almost mortified as he saw the person's thick brows. "Hyuuga-san, Uchiha Sasuke was previously in Class 2-A, but because of his constant breaking of the rules he had to be reassigned to Class 2-G. Sai-kun's defeat could not possibly bring shame."

"In the end, Uchiha Sasuke still wins." Neji smirked smugly and proceeded to his seat.

"Instead of earning enemies you should consider your situation, Hyuuga-san." The previous person with the brows said. "Aren't you striving to acquire the Hyuuga Head position?"

"I don't want to hear a lecture coming from a failure like you, _Rock Lee_." He took a seat and sat up straight. "Every single one of you, I know all of your family background. Your personal information. Most importantly, your weaknesses. I did a little research, you see. And once I've read it once, I've read it enough. Would you like me to cite everything for you?"

"Liar!"

"_Sai-kun_, I am not a liar." He spoke in a way that's kind and insolent at the same time. Like he was annoying him. "Before you speak about my life, aren't you in a tight situation as well? My father died, thus giving me an absolute zero percent chance to become the head but now the current leader's considering me as heir more than his own daughter! Didn't you hear about it? The daughter is currently insignificant. Now, haven't I proven myself yet? All I need to do is make sure the daughter fails which would be a lot easier because fate have already decided that she is in fact, a failure. You, Sai-kun, however, are merely a joke. You were simply adopted to gain an easy title. Technically, you're a puppet."

Hyuuga Neji slammed his palm on his desk and with a smirk, exclaimed to the whole class. "Now, doesn't everyone agree that I, Hyuuga Neji, am more capable of holding that position you're gloating about _Sai-kun_?"

--

"Oy, Oy, Hinata-kun. What's up? You've been pretty quiet, huh?" Kiba sat at the desk of Hinata as his dog jumped on his head.

"N-No, I'm just… I-I'm usually l-like this."

"Ah, really? How can you make friends like that?"

"I… d-don't have friends." Hinata played with her thumbs and whispered. "F-Father w-wouldn't let me. H-Hyuuga's d-don't need friends. A-All we need is b-business associates."

Inuzuka Kiba blinked but after a few moments grinned broadly. "Then, I'll be your first friend!"

She blushed while looking down. "T-Thank you, I-Inuzuka-kun."

"Don't be so formal! We're friends, aren't we?"

She smiled at him shyly. "K-K-Kiba-kun."

Kiba could've sworn he felt his face heat up but then again, it might just be because of the fact that they don't have air conditioner in this dump.

--

"No way!! Hyuuga-san you're thinking too highly of yourself!" Rock Lee protested.

Neji smirked and once again looked at Sai as if he was cleverly daring him to speak. "What do you mean? _Sai-kun _is obviously an unworthy leader. Isn't the fact that he had been relentlessly losing to somebody from Class 2-G proof enough?"

"Losing to somebody from Class 2-G is understandable. Everybody knows the only true opponent of Class 2-A is Class 2-G—!"

"Don't say unnecessary things!" Sai interrupted rashly.

Hyuuga Neji knew perfectly well he triggered something there. Seems like his little research was inappropriate. But it was fine… He learnt something interesting today.

"So does that mean that Class 2-A, the exclusive class, is actually afraid of Class 2-G?" _Burn!_

"That's not true, Hyuuga-san." Sai said, regaining his composure. "Anyway, moving on to our previous discussion…"

Oh yes, Hyuuga Neji definitely triggered something back there. If this little piece of information about Class 2-G possibly being on the same level or probably even higher with Class 2-A was a hundred percent propaganda then Sai wouldn't be trying so hard to cover it up.

"If you want to be class president, then fine…"

"…" Neji did not speak for he knew there would certainly be a catch.

"But…" And as he expected. "Before that, you have to defeat a representative from Class 2-G."

A smug plastered itself on Neji's face. "Certainly. You can even make that representative Uchiha Sasuke…" He looked at Sai again and pointed a finger at him. "And I'd even beat him for you, _Sai-kun_."

--

"So, why are you and the other one in different classes? Wouldn't it be easier if you two were in the same class? Ah! Not that I don't want you here, Hinata." Naruto exclaimed while he sat on the desk beside Hinata's.

"T-That's probably b-because…"

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you." This time, Naruto looked like he wasn't kidding.

"F-Father… separated us b-because…" Her hands balled to fists under her desk and due to her desperation to hide her frustration, she smiled nervously impulsively. "B-Because were b-being compared."

Kiba leaned slightly from the edge of her desk. "Compared? Whatddya mean?"

"I-It's simple really. I-If I c-could prove m-myself better than him t-then I get t-to be the Clan L-Leader."

"If not?" This time the blonde leaned near her.

"… S-Something bad'll h-happen."

"What is it?" And as expected, Naruto was too oblivious to actually notice she didn't want to say it.

"I-I'm going to be s-sent to s-some place else. A-as s-somebody… t-that never existed."

"Whoa! Really? Do all Hyuugas have to undergo that?! Cool!"

'… _It's not cool at all. It's… scary.'_

"Anyway, anyone wants to join me? I'm gonna go at the ramen shop down the street!"

'… _Mother…'_

"Jeez, you guys are so boring. Hey, Hinata, you go with me!"

"W-W-What? B-But isn't going out o-of school grounds during classes p-prohibited?"

'_Besides I don't wanna walk under this insane heat!'_

"Don't give me that crap, let's just go!" Naruto insisted and grabbed her wrist. She could hardly keep up when he was walking. Usually she would take small slow steps but he was practically dragging her. "Wow, your wrists are kinda… small." He said in a manner of either an insult or an innocent judgment. "Heh. Kinda like a girl's." Definitely an insult.

"T-That's not true!" She objected, deliberately lowering her voice a bit. "I-I a-a-am c-completely a m-m-man." Yes, it is very awkward to say.

"Cool down, I'm just kidding." He laughed and continued walking (and dragging her). "But you can't deny that you're kinda too short for a gu—"

"A-Ah, please q-quit teasing me!" She unconsciously pouted and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how childish… and girly she was being. Well… of course, Naruto _does _think she's a guy.

It was at that time that Hinata felt like this trip to the Ramen restaurant wouldn't be so bad after all but then…

As they went out of the building.

The sun blazed and also…

Class 2-A was waiting in front of their territory.

"Hinata, where're you going?" Hyuuga Neji asked in a superior-like way, glaring at her.

"T-T-That's…" She cowered in fear. Her cousin would surely do anything for her to lose this little game her father arranged.

"That's really none of your concern, right, '2-A student'?" Hinata was both relieved and at the same time surprised when Uzumaki Naruto defended her. Hinata probably never noticed before but up close… Naruto kinda looks… cool.

"Putting that aside, I'm not actually here to deal with the trash anyway, I'm here for a much more important matter."

"And what is that?"

"As Class 2-A's _new _and _better _Class President, I'm here to challenge Class 2-G… and as fate decides it, win." The way he said it pissed off Naruto immensely. "Yeah? So who would it be? Sasuke again?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Then…" Naruto grinned and before Hinata knew it, her shoulders were grabbed by his hands and with a slight push, Naruto declared. "Hinata'll do it!"

'_What th—?!'_

"B-But I…"

Neji glowered. "I refuse. To fight somebody as low as him would be a disgrace. Besides it is fate that he will lose."

'_Who the hell cares about your opinion?'_

"That's too bad." A voice came from above.

As everybody's eyes adjusted from the intense sunlight, they witnessed a group of grinning guys by the windows at the 2nd floor.

"It's Class 2-G." Students from Class 2-A murmured from each other. Others in somewhat dread. Others in disgust.

"Hinata'd be up for the challenge." Kiba yelled down to them. "Because he's Class 2-G's Class President!"

'_WHAT?! You guys are totally making this up! Don't I get to decide for myself first?'_

"Fine then." Neji's smirk was back on his face once he said that. "Since the weather's like this. It's a swimming contest."

'_Bullshit!'_

--

**A/N: **Swimming Contest stripping/getting soaked/clothes clinging to your body

Wow this has to be the longest chapter I've ever made in my entire life. Anyway I got bored at the end part so it seems more rushed than the other parts. Honestly, I already have a lot of ideas for this story and I had to resist the temptation to expose them all here in this chapter. :3

By the way I've written this under the influence of a lot of Shoujo manga. So they're… too unrealistic. But it's fun that way… for me at least.

If the characters seem to out of character. Sorry. Especially Hinata. But you know, I'd like to think Hinata has her true feelings bottled up inside. Except in my story, she's a lot more daring than what she seems to be… or something like that.

Then about Neji, I've always imagined him to be the kingly, conceited guy who doesn't seem to have any flaws. And I added his babbling about fate to Neji-fy it a bit. Hihi.

I've tried my best to make others themselves but I'm not really good at _not _making OOC characters. TT

If anyone of you noticed… Romance is a little subtle in this chapter. But of course I'd rather not rush. But I hope someone DID notice… I put in a lot of effort to it. You know like that part with Kiba and Naruto. Whatever, I hope you guys'd be patient for the romance.

Thanks for reading.

Constructive criticism** greatly** appreciated.

_ALSO, _don't expect me to update soon or write another chapter as long as this!

(Wow this is also my longest Author's note ever… Cool.)


	2. Life's A Beach

EDIT: Thanks for pointing that out _melabae_! :)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Neji, Class 2-A's _new _president and Hyuuga Hinata, Class 2-G's surprisepresident engage in a contest where the truth can be revealed. You see, Hyuuga Hinata is a very developed young woman.

**Author's note: **Hello! Sorry for the wait. I'm so glad I got some encouragement that's why I thank you, readers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

--

'_Thinking'_

**Emphasis**

--

'_What'll I do? What'll I do? What the hell will I do?!'_

Hyuuga Hinata knows it well.

This afternoon, at that pool filled with fake water.

She is so damn screwed.

'_I don't want to lose to my cousin! But I don't want them to know my secret either. This sucks. There's gotta be an exit here somewhere!!'_

"Hey, Hinata, whatcha thinking? You couldn't possible be thinking of trying to escape, right?" Naruto loudly spoke to her, bouncing towards her desk.

She smiled sheepishly and slumped slightly. "I-I j-just feel… pressured, y-you see."

"Pressured? Why?"

"B-Because…" She whispered, feeling rather hopeless now. "I-I've never won… b-before."

Hinata felt embarrassed when she saw his jaw drop. She blushed deeply and waved her hands in front of her face. "B-B-But I-I-I do w-win in IQ tests…. J-j-just not against h-him…"

"Have you won any Sports awards or something then?"

First there was silence. And then her face flushed.

"YOU HAVEN'T?! That's kinda amazing."

"A-A-Amazing?"

"I mean I should've committed suicide long ago if I was _that _pathetic."

"Y-You're horrible!" She whined and pushed him with all her might… but sadly, she wasn't strong enough for him to even step back for more than a step. He, on the other hand, laughed cheerfully. "I'm just joking! But anyway…"

He grinned brightly. "If you're happy then the result wouldn't matter, right?"

'_A very worthless, naïve person.'_

She smiled at him warmly, almost laughing because of his juvenile behavior but glad he spared her some 'words of wisdom.' "O-Okay."

"Na-ru-to," a voice rung from behind the blonde. So low and in a way, insulting. "Perhaps maybe you've taken a liking to Hinata? Hmmmm?" Kiba snaked from his back and lied on Hinata's desk. The way Kiba raised his brows up and down and that annoying, intentional evil grin was driving the two of them at their wits end.

"T-T-That's not how i-it is, K-Kiba-kun! N-Naruto-kun was j-just encouraging m-me!"

"Eeh? Reeeaallly?" The brown haired guy neared the two of them, looking at them as if they were convicts. "Perhaps you two are becoming intimate? 'Ooh, N-Naruto-kun, stop it! I don't want this kind of relationship. I-It's not right-desu!' 'Then… let's be sinful' 'No, please!'" Kiba imitated them which greatly annoyed the pair.

"I'll stab you with this pencil." Naruto proclaimed, his eyes glinting.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll let you off the hook this time." Kiba grinned cautiously and with a blink of an eye, sat on the chair in front of Hinata's desk. "So, Hinata, what're you guys talking about? Is he sexually harassing you?"

By that time, Naruto was sharpening a pencil.

"I'm, just kidding!!" He defended himself and then looked at Hinata. "So?"

"I-I was just n-n-nervous a-about the upcoming c-contest." With this Hinata remembered that she still had no solution to this little… dilemma.

"What? That's it? What're ya nervous about? If you win, then you win. If you don't, then that's it! It's not like we care if we win or not. This is just one-sided hostility anyway. All their efforts to win against us, it's pathetic."

"No…" She responded… almost too firm and loud for something coming out of Hinata. "I have to win."

"Aww, don't be like that, Hinata! It's just a little match." Naruto exclaimed, reassuring her while patting her head.

"I… c-can't l-lose."

Beneath Hinata's desk, on her lap, her fists trembled.

--

_And so…_

"So, are you ready?"

"N-N-N-N-Not r-r-r-r-really." Hinata stuttered while trembling and clutching her hands together.

Kiba scratched the back of his neck. Sighing whenever he sees Hinata in that girly state. In his point of view, it was very disgusting… and oddly cute at the same time. "Whatever. Anyway, putting that aside." He stared at her with a disappointed look. "What the heck is up with that get-up? You're not going to impress the girls from the other schools if you wear that."

"I-I don't want t-to impress gir—T-THERE ARE G-GOING TO BE O-OTHER PEOPLE?!"

"Well, duh. It's a _swimming _competition. From an _elite _all-_boy_'s school. Girls are bound to show up."

"WHY WOULD T-THEY KNOW IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Don't ask me." He replied rather monotonously. "But to tell you the truth, Hinata."

"I like it better when your voice is loud like that." He grinned and afterwards left Hinata all alone, shivering with anxiety. Truthfully, Hinata didn't like to be alone at this time. '_Where's that loud, obnoxious guy when you need him?' _

"You're walking into a dead end."

Hinata's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. She realized that being alone wasn't so bad after all. The low, husky voice belonged from somebody she _least _wanted to see at the moment.

"… I-I'm s-sorry… B-But I r-refuse to lose."

Hinata could feel it. Him smirking behind her back. "As if you have a choice."

She swiftly turned around, with an obvious miserable face. "N-Neji-nii-san…" She whispered, almost scared.

"You won't fool anyone with that oversized shirt, Hinata. What if they see through your miserable disguise?Don't be an idiot! If you go, there's no turning back."

She shut her eyes tight. '_Damn it, I still can't look straight into his intimidating eyes. Pull yourself together!' _With this conclusion, slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

She was doing well…

Until he smirked at her. It was so sudden, she stepped back a little.

"Fate has decided that you will lose to me. Get that drilled on your head."

'_I know that… You don't have to rub it in every time! I ALREADY KNOW THAT.'_

"Now, do you still have the compulsion to fight me when we all know that I, as decided by fate, will win?"

'_I… know. Fate decides everything. Just as how it resolved… That weak people… should never exist.'_

"What the… so you _are_ here, Hinata!" A loud, obnoxious voice rung and before Hinata could even react, she felt an arm wrap around her face, a warm hand covering her lips. "Don't talk to the Class 2-A student, Hinata. He's not worthy of talking to you at all." He gloated, grinned, and pushed her towards the exit of the Changing Rooms.

"Let's go. Let's go. The beach is waiting!!"

"B-BEACH?! I-I-I thought… W-Wait, N-Naruto-kun—"

"It wouldn't be as fun if only people from other schools will watch! MORE PEOPLE!!" Naruto gave her another push… or rather a shove as she stumbled at the exit. Whining silently about how everything goes according to their preference and not hers. With that, Naruto stood behind.

"Will you quit talking about trash like what fate decided?" He spoke in a manner that was unusual. Serious. And also… intense. "Because you know," he continued and looked back at him. "Liars go to hell."

--

'_I refuse to lose? Even if I said that I still don't know what to do. What should I do?... What _could _I do? I don't want to lose again… but if I don't they'll find out my secret and I have to be kicked out and transferred to some school with girls which would mean I failed the test and my Hyuuga name'd be stripped off me and my stupid damn cousin would once again rub it in my face!! Either decision would end up Hyuuga Neji gloating how great he is and how fate had decided it!! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?!'_

"Hey, Hinata!! What's wrong? Are you sick? We're almost there, you know. Hey. Hey. Why are you so quiet?" Naruto as always would ask. He poked her arm continuously until Hinata couldn't take it.

"I-I d-don't think I-I-I could do it!" Hinata confessed. Of course she knew of this from the very start but somehow it was very hard to admit it to everybody… including herself.

"I knew it." A voice from the back of the van called out. It was so sinister… so knowing… so… arrogant.

"Shut up, bastard!!" Naruto defended and scowled deeply at this said person… with a chicken's butt as a hairdo. "Sasuke, don't talk as if you know him better."

"As if you do." The onyx-eyed guy replied. After a bothered sigh, he glared at Hinata straight into the eyes. "Just because the lot of us acknowledges you as a Class 2-G student, doesn't mean we trust you, _Hyuuga_ Hinata. You are our classmate or this so called Class President. But you are _just _that and nothing more!"

"Excuse me for interrupting but," another voice exclaimed. "I'm Hinata's first friend."

"K-K-Kiba-kun." Hinata exclaimed, surprised that Kiba would even defend her. Usually his way of doing things are making fun of her as entertainment.

"First rule, bullying him is restricted." Kiba said… with a sweet but obviously sarcastic smile.

--

'_Great… now that, that conceited goose ass said that, I feel a lot worse. If what he said was true then if I back out now, not only will I lose willingly, I'll make them hate me even more. Well this sucks.'_

"Well we're here!!" Kakashi announced… yeah we all forgot about him, we have to admit. More importantly, shouldn't the teacher be the person who would most likely disagree in these kinds of situations such as a fight? Putting that aside, the masked teacher opened the door to the van and as he did…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

'_WHAT THE HELL?!'_

Hinata brought her hands to her ears as they walked out. Of course her two friends noticed this. "Don't worry, Hinata! It's always been like this. You'll get used to it!!" Kiba yelled for Hinata to hear. Naruto, however, waved his arms rather too anxiously and… obnoxiously. "Smile Hinata, SMILE!!" He laughed and continued on.

"What? Is that the new transferee that's going to compete?"

"What's with his shirt?"

"Still… it makes him look so cute!"

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"TRANSFEREE, GOOOD LUUUUCKK!!"

"So cute."

"Wow, Hinata, you're becoming popular." Kiba complimented.

'_I don't want to be popular with the girls!'_

Hinata wept inwardly. First time she'd was worshipped by the human population and they were all girls… And some guys that belong to Female population… if you know what I mean.

'_This seriously sucks.'_

--

"The match'd be the first one who'd make it to that small island, take the red flag, and swim back to this sea shore would win!" Naruto explained to Hinata again… for the sixth time. You see, Hinata was frozen stiff at the moment and she wouldn't respond to anything. Just standing still there with a blank gaze on her face, mumbling: "Aah, so this is heaven. It's so wonderful, right, Mother?" "So do you get it?" Silence. "Okay, I'll explain it again."

"No use, Naruto. I think his soul has already passed." Kiba said mournfully, wiping the sides of his eyes with a tissue.

"Y-Y-You g-g-g-guys how could you be so c-c-calm?!"

"Ah! He's alive again."

"Sheesh, Hinata, you already forgot what I said?" Naruto complained but afterwards grinned again. "As long as you're happy the result doesn't matter."

'_Y-you… Could say that because you don't know the situation… Naruto. From this point on, I'm digging my own grave. The Hyuuga Head is not a doting father. What he can do… and what he can make you feel… Is the worst thing you could ever experience but then again…'_

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "I-I feel much better n-now." She whispered and walked away.

"Hey, Kiba, let's go inside, I'm feeling kinda weird. The heat's warmer today, isn't it? Yeah that's it. Also I think it's not good for the health, my heart sorta skipped a bit."

"Yeah. For a minute there my face kinda heated up. Maybe we should've settled with the indoor pool."

--

Hyuuga Neji took of his shirt while the girls around shrieked like maniacs… well maybe except for one. "Ow, Ino, you're elbowing my face!" "Sorry, Tenten, but come on just look at him. He's so hot!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" "That doesn't explain why. You. Are elbowing my face!! Quit it! He's not all that anyway!"

_Gasp!_

Then there was long awkward silence.

"So, what are you waiting for, Hinata-kun? Take off your shirt. It's gonna get in the way when you swim you know." One of the girls nudged her as Hinata inwardly shivered.

"N-No. I-I'm f-fine with this, thanks." She smiled… and the girl fainted.

Yes. Hinata had definitely become popular.

"No freaking way, she's becoming even more popular than us." Kiba said.

"Don't include me. I'm way popular since I'm the main character. What? My name _is _the title."

--

"Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata!!"

'_Should I run?'_

"On your mark…"

'_No…'_

"Get set…"

'_As long as you're happy…'_

"GO!!"

-

"Whoa, so fast! That Neji's good."

"KYAAAAAAAA!! GOOD LUCK, NEJI-SAMA!!"

"Huh? Where's that Hinata dude?"

"Maybe he's already at the island?"

"No, wait there he is!"

"Wow… He kinda looks like some cockroach in water."

"TEH C0CKROACH OF DO0MZZ!!"

"Hey, do you think he's going to be all right?" Kiba asked Naruto while the blonde looked in shock at how… well Hinata was doing. His jaw dropped and all the blood drained from his face. "He's… pathetic."

"Yeah but he's…" Kiba scratched the back of his head. "He's doing his best."

--

"F-Finally! The island!" Hinata said, dragging herself at the surface. Wheezing, coughing, and panting heavily. "Gack-hackak!! This sucks." She groaned.

"Well, well, well, I was waiting for you to catch up."

She jerked her face up from the ground and saw her cousin lazily sitting at a rock beneath a tree. "N-Neji-nii-san…"

"So… what're you going to do now?"

"I-I… plan to win." She said between huffs of breath.

"I don't think you know your place, Hinata." He smirked and jumped from his seat. Walked towards her motionless figure. He stood before her and smirked more arrogantly if possible. "Well this is ironic. You're exactly at your level after all." He stepped on her head as she whimpered. "By planning to win you mean going back there, completely exhausted, wasted your time and energy and not only that… go back with that drenched shirt where your figure as a woman is exposed? What're you gonna say? You have swollen bumps on your chest? Like anybody'd believe that crap! Don't be more pathetic as you already are, Hinata. Destiny… has a very twisted sense of humor you see."

He took a dive at the waters that for Hinata seem deeper this time… Colder… and overwhelming.

"Still n-no use… F-From the start I-I knew you were going to win again." Hinata whispered and sat up. While the tears fall down from her cheeks. "Game over."

--

"Wow, it's taking them too long, huh? Hasn't the first one arrived the island supposed to be here already?"

"Maybe the flags were lost?"

"Wait, there he is!!"

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Where's the other one? I can't see him."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"He's not there?"

"Well… I kinda expected who would win anyway."

"Maybe the small one's resting?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!!"

"Eew, hey you pig! You're drooling on my head."

"Yeah? Maybe your forehead's so wide it's hard to miss!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Can we go home now?"

"What did you do to Hinata?" Naruto instantly accused at the very arrival of the popular young man. "What makes you think that?" He replied smugly and accepted a towel from a random girl… without even saying thank you.

"Why isn't he back yet?"

"Why ever would you think that? Maybe _I _didn't do anything to him. Maybe he's just plain giving up."

"That would never happen! Hinata would never let you win."

"But I just did." He answered quickly afterwards, smirking. "Didn't I, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto grimaced at the way he spoke his name. It was cold and… hateful. "As expected from a Hyuuga… you guys have no sense of sympathy at all."

Before anyone could stop him, the rash kid named Uzumaki Naruto dived at the beach and swam towards the small island. Hyuuga Neji knew it was his victory. But he was definitely not satisfied. This simple defeat wouldn't make up the Head's mind. And also… That Naruto… says words that disturb him. Impressive for an idiot, he thinks.

'_How could I show sympathy… when they never showed us theirs when we needed it the most.' _He clenched his fists. And went into the shade of a tree. _'I can't even get out of this… darkness.'_

--

'_I wonder if Father… Will he really send me to that place, too?'_

She sighed, unable to stop her tears falling down.

'_If only Mother's still there… Then I'd gladly, willingly come. To that faraway place.'_

"Hinata?! Hinata!!"

She snapped back to reality as she heard the voice she usually heard. "N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered and was about to show up to him… but remembered the moments that have just happened earlier.

Her shoulders slumped, and her eyes couldn't seem avert themselves from the ground.

"There you are Hinata! Whatcha doing? Everybody's waiting for you." This kid just couldn't read the atmosphere, can he? He jogged towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's up? Are you cold?"

"N-No…" Hinata mumbled. "I-It's worse…"

"Eh?"

"I've lost. T-There's n-no hope. I'll b-be just like M-Mother. N-Nobody'll acknowledge me. I-I'm never g-going t-to f-feel good for myself… N-not… even once."

"What are you talking about, Hinata? Snap out of it!" He shook her shoulders, and finally with enough force she looked at him. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Weak people should never exist." She whispered. And the both of them knew it perfectly. She wasn't talking to Naruto at all.

She was talking to herself.

He clenched his teeth and finally spoke up. "WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT!!" He yelled at her.

"Weak people. Strong people. That doesn't matter!!" He said firmly, shaking her every time he spoke. "Weak people exist to prove that they aren't weak after all!"

'_There he goes again…'_

She blinked. There was silence. Only the waves slowly patting the shore and splashing against the rocks can be heard. The wind blew a breath of warm air and gently touched against their skin.

'_No matter how stupid they are…' _Unconsciously she reached out her arms to him and unconsciously neared him. _'His words…'_

And unconsciously, she hugged him. _'… Always seem to be right.'_

Of course, Uzumaki Naruto didn't know how to react. I mean a guy (or so he thought) was hugging him in an isolated island… where nobody else… is… around.

'_I understand… I'll continue to exist then.'_

_Squish. _:3

"Squish?" Naruto wondered what sound it was. Besides he just felt something tap him. Slowly he looked…

"Um… H-Hinata?..."

'_Yes. I will continue to exist.'_

"Why do you have swollen bumps on your chest?"

'_Thanks a lot, God, why don't you just kill me now, huh? Kill me now why dontcha?!'_

--

**A/n: **Wow this is fun to write. :3

Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
